The Show
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Sequel to About Last Night. Hiei's and Kuwabara's relationship is on the rocks. Who will Hiei turn to for advice on how to reclaim his beloved before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Six months after **_**About Last Night**_**. Hiei and Kuwabara's relationship began in a storm, and the tempest has raged to this day.**

Hiei sat in a tree, his knees to his chest. What had gone wrong? He thought back to the fight he and his Kazuma had just had for the umpteenth time. The same issues over and over again. They were never resolved, only forgotten about temporarily; swept under the rug to make room for makeup sex. After the last time Kazuma had sighed wearily and said he was tired of having the same argument, and that Hiei would never see his point. Hiei had reached for him but Kuwabara shook him off.

"I'm serious, Hiei. I can't do this anymore."

"What does that mean Kazuma?"

Kuwabara had walked over to the window, staring out at the clear October night sky. "We need to…" the words caught in his throat.

"We need to _what _Kazuma?"

"We need to take a break."

"Why type of ningen nonsense is that?" _Take a break._ He had watched enough television to know what that meant.

"It's not nonsense, Hiei. We need to take some time apart to figure out what we really want out of this. You and I do two things together: argue and have sex. I'm tired of it. Every time I try to talk to you about it, you brush me off. You won't even listen."

"Perhaps it's because you talk too damned much!"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Perhaps. But I never get to say anything."

Hiei made for the door. "I'm weary of this conversation; if you don't have anything else to say then I'm out of here."

"I'm not surprised. It's what you always do. Run away, Hiei. Run away like always."

And so he did. But not before putting a hole in the wall and leaving Kuwabara's ears ringing with expletives and insults. Now he was alone, feeling foolish and cold.

Kuwabara paced back and forth in his room, mumbling to himself. Should he go out to find Hiei? He knew where Hiei was. Hiei was in his favorite tree in the park, where he always went after they argued to cool off and wait for Kuwabara to come and retrieve him, which he almost always did. The issue never got solved. When they returned home they would either make love or curl up and fall asleep after makeshift apologies and promises to talk the next day.

That would never happen. Either Hiei would wake up in a great mood and Kuwabara was loathe to spoil it by bringing up the argument, or Hiei woke up in a bad mood and Kuwabara didn't wish to provoke him further. So they would table the issue until the next time, and then the next, and the next, and the next.

What was the 'issue'? There was no separate 'issue'. That was the problem. It started from their very first argument, when Hiei had overheard him talking to his ex-boyfriend on the phone and had taken off the next day in a temper instead of asking him about it. Hiei had returned the next day with Kurama, and had neatly dodged answering Kuwabara's questions about taking off without asking him about the conversation, or why Hiei had spied on his conversation in the first place. But Hiei had plenty of accusations that day, as he always did. He accused Kuwabara of still being in love with Toshi, and not being honest with him, and waiting to 'live in misery for the rest of his life'. Kuwabara had assured him that that was not the case, and tried to steer him back to why he had taken off, adding that it was a bad habit the he had developed. Hiei took off of course, for almost a week this time. He returned and they made up in the shower, and let the issue rest. But it didn't rest. That night as they lay, a creeping feeling spread out at the base of Kuwabara's neck, such as always happened when he was feeling apprehensive about something.

Kuwabara sighed. "Perhaps it was just a waste of time," he said aloud to himself. "This whole thing. This relationship was a bad idea. Damnit, what was I thinking-"

Kuwabara looked up, walked over to the window and peered out. No, no one was there. _But I could've sworn that I just saw…_he thought to himself. _Never mind,_ _it couldn't have been_.

But it was. As Hiei left, preparing to depart the ningenkai for the final time he felt it. His heart was breaking; something that happened to all fire apparitions like him. He thought it wouldn't happen to him; after all he was half-koorime, who didn't form such attachments. He had convinced himself of that. Self-denial was a practiced art form.

He walked, his shoulders drooped, and feeling totally disgusted with himself. _Rejection_. The word screamed out in his mind. _When your significant other is not satisfied with the relationship, or is not satisfied with them._ The words from his favorite TV psychologist rang out in his mind. _It's not your fault. Don't allow yourself to be blamed for the failure of the relationship. Talk to your significant other. Listen to their side. Then have them listen to your side. _ This was the advice that the 'therapist' gave to his audience, mainly middle aged housewives whose husbands were playing the field with younger women. After all, who else would be watching television in the middle of the day? A housewife. That's what he was. Just like the detective said.

He remembers when the detective first coined him 'Mrs. Kuwabara'. After two weeks of living with Kazuma, picking up after him and waiting for Kazuma to get home because he couldn't use the cleaning equipment, he headed for Kurama's.

Yusuke had opened the door. "What's up short stuff?"

"Where's the fox?"

"Same place he always is this time of day. At work. What's up?"

"Kazuma's place is a pigsty and I refuse to live in filth, but I do not know how to use the cleaning equipment."

Yusuke snorted "And you want the fox to help you? The spoiled rich boy? He ain't never done a dish in his life!"

Yusuke, who had to take care of himself most of his life, showed him how to use the dishwasher, vacuum cleaner and washer/dryer. The dishwasher and vacuum were simple enough but the laundry was more complicated; so many rules about color and temperature.

"Just read the tags," Yusuke advised. "You wear black a lot, so you wash black, red and dark colors in cold. Whites in hot water and use bleach, just one cup. Everything else in warm water."

"And what about this?"

"The dryer? You just put a load in and press the button. And put one or two of these dryer sheets in there. And you gotta clean out the lint filter after every load." He pulled out the tray. It was clogged with lint. It was clear that Kuwabara probably hadn't cleaned out the thing since he bought it.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "Kurama is probably home by now. He will be wondering where I am." His cell phone rang. "Hold on a sec."

"Hello...Hey, fox….just hanging out with Hiei at Kuwabara's….teaching him to be the perfect housewife…." Hiei growled. "I'll be home in a bit…love you too." A surge of jealousy ran through Hiei's spine. Yusuke noticed.

"Don't worry. You'll be saying it soon enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei had snorted, looking away.

"You know what I mean, dragon. But be careful with Kuwabara. He's sensitive and he just got out of a bad relationship."

"I know that, detective. Now get out before he comes home."

"Yes, Mrs. Kuwabara," Yusuke teased, dodging the ki blast aimed at him

When Kuwabara came home that day, he was surprised at what Hiei had done that he picked the little demon up and swung him around, even more pleased and surprised that Hiei didn't hit him or demand to be put down. He fixed a spectacular dinner, and they ended their evening with spectacular love-making.

They fell into a regular pattern. Every morning during the week, Kuwabara would rise early and fix them both breakfast if Hiei wasn't off fuming over some petty argument. After they ate together Kuwabara would head to work, leaving Hiei at home. Hiei had discovered the television, and two of his favorite daytime shows were the soap opera _Hana Yori Dango_ and the daytime show with the psychologist. The show used to annoy him, every time he flipped past it some woman was crying. One day he stopped to listen. That day's crying woman had the same issue that Kazuma had with that asshole he was seeing. Frequent cheating, but he always came back to her. But the woman knew that he would do it over and over again. The psychologist told her some nonsense about how there was nothing wrong with her, and that she should seek counseling. The show allowed people to call in and offer their opinions. He called and told her that her husband was an idiot, and so was she if she continued to allow him to use her. Hiei told her that his partner had dated an asshole just like her husband (they bleeped that part out) and that he wasn't going to change. The psychologist and other people in the crowd asked him a few questions, such as did they have trouble gaining acceptance from friends and family because they were 'gay'. He said that no one would dare question him and that he didn't care what other people thought. The psychologist asked if Kuwabara thought the same way. Hiei couldn't answer that.

As he watched more and more of the show, there were a few 'gay' or 'lesbian' couples whose family and friends had rejected them. Humans. So judgmental. Hiei often called in, offering his advice and became a popular caller. 'Hiro' was the name he used when he called, usually twice a week. But one day he called for a different reason.

It was after a particularly bad fight and he had left for a week. He had come back expected a warm welcome or perhaps to berate Kuwabara for not coming to find him as he usually did. But Kuwabara was cold and silent. His eyes were so chilly that Hiei couldn't look at him and Kuwabara stiffened when he reached out to touch him. He slept in the guest room that night, and could feel Kuwabara's coldness from the other room. The next day Kuwabara left without fixing breakfast. He called the show, truly puzzled as to why Kazuma was acting so strangely. They bombarded him with questions.

_What was the argument about?_

_Have you had the same argument before?_

_Did he apologize?_

_What did he do?_

The callers, biased of course were ready to pin the blame on his Kazuma. Hiei leapt to his defense. This had peaked the psychiatrist's interest.

"So Hiro, are you saying that you are responsible for the argument?" the psychologist asked

"No, I didn't say that either."

"Hiro, you two should talk."

"About what?"

"Obviously, there are some unspoken issues between you," the psychologist responded. "It would better to discuss them now before they result in a permanent rift in the relationship."

Hiei had swallowed hard _permanent rift_. That usually ended in the dreaded _divorce, _a death sentence for the desperate housewives on the show. "I don't think it's that serious." Hiei said, unsure of his answer, which of course the psychologist noticed.

"Are you certain, Hiro?" The question hung unanswered between them. Hiei hung up the phone, but they continued to discuss his phone call. The psychologist solicited advice from the audience and other callers.

_Talk to him._

_You need to talk._

_Ask him what's bothering him._

As he listened to everyone give the same recommendation over and over, he decided that he would talk to Kazuma after all.

"What the hell is your problem?" he had demanded when Kazuma got home from work.

"What do you mean _my_ problem? You come waltzing in here after a week, and I'm just supposed to be happy about it?"

So they argued for two hours while Kuwabara fixed dinner. Then they ate, watched television and went to bed in separate bedrooms, each wondering who would cave first. Hiei was sure that he had won when Kuwabara came to him in the middle of the night, murmuring apologies as they made vigorous love. Kuwabara was sure that he had won because Hiei had come back. Neither realized that they had both lost.

**Can their relationship be saved? Find out as **_**The Show**_** continues!**

**My Dedications:**

**DarkDragonDreamer**

**Twistedmind29**

**Time on my hands**

**And the rest of my lovelies! Did you miss me?**

**My 'norms': I have several 'norms' that appear in all my Yusuke/Kurama and HieiBara stories. Hiei watches soap operas and daytime talk shows when no one is around. Kuwabara grounds his coffee beans fresh and squeezes his oranges for juice every morning. Yusuke jokingly refers to Hiei as 'Mrs. Kuwabara'. And Hiei and Kurama see a therapist. **

**Until next time!**

**NG714**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on **_**The Show**_

**Kuwabara and Hiei have been arguing lately, so Kuwabara decides that they should take a break, which does not go over well with Hiei. Apparently, he has been calling a talk show to dispense and give advice.**

"So you haven't told him?" Kurama asked his friend. They were on their favorite park bench, and Hiei was talking to his other therapist. The only difference was that this one knew his true identity.

"No," Hiei replied drily.

"Why not?" Kurama asked him, not normally so direct, but the urgency of the issue demanded that he be so.

"Because it doesn't make a matter," Hiei muttered, now at an all time low. He felt hopeless and disgusted, this self-pity was repulsive, but it was the stage before resignation to his fate. He had to wait for it to pass.

"I beg to differ, Hiei. And I am sure that Kuwabara will either. If he finds out what would happen if-"

"I don't want his pity, fox. Or yours. That's why I'm not telling him. And neither will you," he instructed.

Kurama made no false promises. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I will not honor that request. Yusuke and I are going to visit Kuwabara this evening, and I will be informing him of what will happen. He has a right to know."

Hiei growled in annoyance. "Why can't you just mind you own damned business?" Hiei demanded.

"Hiei, you are my friend, as is Kuwabara. And your well-being is my business," Kurama replied simply.

"Whatever. If you think I'm going back to him just because of this then you're wrong. I would rather die first."

"Which is precisely what will happen if you continue on this path. Kuwabara cares for you very deeply; I daresay that he loves you. And I know you love him as well. Must you allow your stubbornness to prevail and ruin both of your lives?"

"This is not about me being stubborn, fox."

Kurama raised his pencil-thin fuchsia eyebrows at Hiei, but said nothing.

"So you think this is my fault?" Hiei demanded.

"I wouldn't use the word 'fault' but much of the responsibility is with you. Kuwabara has been trying to get you to open up for months, but you refuse."

"So did he tell you this himself, or did that damned nosy assed detective tell you that?"

"Both. He's frustrated, Hiei. He asked both of us for advice."

"And I'm sure you were more than willing to offer your opinion on the matter. It seems that everyone values your _advice_," Hiei retorted.

"There wasn't much I could say, Hiei. I told him to continue to try to talk to you to get you to open up. I urged him to be patient."

"I'm not some rebellious child!" Hiei snapped.

"We are all aware of that Hiei. But Kuwabara was at a loss of what to do. It is really starting to stress him, maybe even more so than his previous relationship."

Hiei leapt off the bench in a fury. "How dare you compare me to that asshole!"

"Hiei, calm yourself. I'm not comparing you to anyone. But if you do not wish to lose him along with everything else then I suggest you take action."

"It's too late for that, fox." Hiei made to leave. "I'm returning to the makai. I will remain there until…" he broke off and shrugged.

"He will come after you," Kurama warned, stating to obvious. "When he finds out the consequences."

"He hates the makai."

"That will not stop him," Kurama countered. "As I am sure you are aware."

Hiei shrugged. "So be it. In any case," Hiei turned to leave. "It's too late. It has already started."

"It can be reversed, depending on the strength of your-" he broke off, not wishing to have a conversation with himself, for Hiei had gone.

**At Kuwabara's**

"What's that?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, who had been staring at a pile of papers.

"My phone bill. The same number keeps appearing on my bill. I called it. It's the number to a talk show."

Yusuke cocked his head to one side. "A talk show? Let me guess. It's about relationships."

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's what they're all about. A bunch of crying women going on about their cheating husbands."

Kuwabara looked puzzled. "Why would he be calling a show like that? Why would he even be _looking _at a show like that?"

"You'd be surprised at what that little dragon gets up to when you're not around. I caught him watching the soaps one time."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped open. "The soaps? Hiei?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I guess I'm dead meat."

Kuwabara managed a weak smile, then sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands. "Calling talk shows? Watching soaps? I know nothing about Hiei, do I? That was the problem. We never communicated. All we did was shout at each other and…" he trailed off, reddening some.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Yeah, the fox is like that too. Doesn't like to talk about himself. Always puts the question back on me. Pretending that we talk, but I do most of the talking. I think the dragon and the fox are alike in some ways. They keep a lot of their demon stuff from us. Probably think we can't handle it."

"But you're a demon," Kuwabara pointed out.

"But not as long as them," Yusuke said. "Kurama's over a thousand years old. And Hiei's got to be at least a hundred."

"Yeah that's another thing," Kuwabara said. "I'm human. I asked Hiei what would happen when I got old and died or something?"

Yusuke shifted. He had asked Kurama the same question and his answer was a non-committal 'that's up to Hiei'. Yusuke had probed further to no avail. Yusuke chose to change the subject. "What time is it? The fox is supposed to meet us here at six."

Kuwabara checked his watch. "Five forty-seven. " He laid his head down on the desk and sighed deeply. "He's coming," Kuwabara said, detecting the kitsune's presence approaching his house.

Kurama walked towards Kuwabara's house, preparing himself for the talk he must have with Kuwabara about Hiei. He also knew that Yusuke would take it nearly as bad as Kuwabara, in part because Yusuke had asked him about the topic and Kurama had not answered. But Kurama felt that Kuwabara should be the first to know, regardless of how Yusuke would react.

Yusuke opened the door. "Hey fox." They refrained from their usual kiss out of respect for Kuwabara.

"Hello Yusuke. Hello Kuwabara," he greeted his host, who had traveled into the living room looking tired and defeated.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara sighed.

After dinner, it was time for the talk. Kuwabara started by telling Kurama about the phone bill. Kurama didn't appear to be surprised.

"Why would he do that?" Kuwabara asked, still clearly confused.

"He was seeking advice," Kurama explained, piecing it all together.

"But why on TV? Why not just talk to you?" Kuwabara wanted to know. "Or _me_?"

"Because," Kurama said, with the sudden realization of his involuntary actions. "He was seeking advice without judgment."

"But-" Kuwabara started.

"Even though we may not intend to do so, we do judge Hiei. This level of intimacy is not something that neither he nor the koorime are used to. His mother was the lone exception to their race, and was ostracized for it. Hiei's fear of intimacy is just as potent as his need of it."

Yusuke listened to Kurama, making mental notes that he was sure to forget until he and Kurama got into one of their "discussions". He seemed to know everything, except how to communicate with his own boyfriend. Kurama noticed Yusuke's expression and predicted that he and Yusuke would be discussing this soon.

"By calling in anonymously he can solicit advice without having to expose himself and not feel so vulnerable." Kurama sensed that Hiei would be using another outlet for his frustration since he had sought out Kurama's advice less and less frequently. "But we have an even bigger issue, Kuwabara." The grave expression on Kurama's face immediately put him on alert.

"What is it?"

"Kuwabara, you and Hiei have been tied by destiny."

Kuwabara thought on this. "You mean we were always meant to be together?"

"Yes. It is not my place to explain the entire situation to you, but since you are destined, you have a right to know what will happen to Hiei if the rift between you becomes permanent."

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked together.

"His body and soul will separate."

That crawling feeling in Kuwabara's neck was back. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he will cease to be able to feel emotions, any emotions. Anger, frustration, love and even hate. Nothing will matter to him, not even his own survival. "

Yusuke bit back a clever retort about that being right up Hiei's alley. Kurama pressed forward. "It may not seem like such a big deal but imagine watching someone being attacked and being powerless to stop it because you don't care. You are aware of the feelings, but cannot feel them and therefore have no will to help because you are indifferent.

"But I would help anyway," Kuwabra insisted. "If only for the principle."

"Are you certain?" Kurama challenged. "Kuwabara, your greatest strength is being able to sense and identify with emotions, either from yourself or others."

"Except Hiei," Kuwabara muttered.

"I don't think that you cannot read him, I think that you simply don't want to. You may feel that you shouldn't have to probe Hiei's emotions, because you would rather he expressed them freely, which is very difficult for Hiei to do, and he lashes out at you. "

Kuwabara's shoulders slumped. "Guess this is partially my fault."

"I'm not sure that 'fault' is the right term for it. Miscommunication can happen in any relationship. The most important thing you can do for Hiei is to find him before his condition becomes permanent. He has already entered the first stages, although he is fighting it as hard he can."

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"With his anger. Anger has always been the emotion that Hiei can express most freely. His anger is potent enough to keep the separation from occurring temporarily, but anger alone will not be enough. He is losing his reason for existence and once it's gone, it will be gone forever. He will become a prisoner of his own lack of emotion."

"What can I do?" Kuwabara asked. The creeping feeling was spreading all over his body. He couldn't imagine being incapable of feeling any kind of emotion. Neither could he imagine being without his Hiei.

"Hiei has returned to the Makai. I know that makes you uncomfortable, Kuwabara but we must find him. Yusuke and I can help you locate him but after that what happens will be up to the two of you."

Kuwabara's mind was made up. "Let's go."

_**What will happen in the Makai? How does Hiei feel about this emotional indifference? Find out as The Show continues!**_

**Hello everyone! Yes, I have been gone for a while but I'm back! **

**I decided against the typical 'I will die without you' theme because it has been used a lot. Also, I thought that this would make it more interesting. See you soon!**

**NG714**

.


End file.
